


The Word of Jack

by Szczuropies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, God!Jack, M/M, Post 15x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: My show is ending so I do not care. Some small fluffy thing. Jacks looks at his family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 136





	The Word of Jack

Jack looked at his world with love. He wasn’t going to be a biased God but some people were closer to his heart than the others. His almighty eyes looked more carefully in some directions. His family, his friends, the ones that taught him love and patience.

He listened to Amara’s every word inside him because she was ignored for too long. They may not always agree but that was alright. She made sure he didn’t interfere too much but there was one thing that she never questioned. His eyes might be all-seeing but some people caught his attention more than the others. Family. The ones he loved and who taught him how to love. He couldn’t leave them completely alone.

Sam prayed to him sometimes. He talked about everything as if Jack hadn't seen it. He talked about Dean’s cooking, about people in town and finding some new spells in Rowena’s books. Jack always heard him and let him know, by small drops of rain and rays of sun.

Jack smiled in his heart when Eileen stepped into the bunker and Sam ran to hug her. She had no idea what he had gone through in those few days. But it was alright and he was fine for now. Maybe one day he will shatter because of everything that happened to him. But it wasn’t that day and it wasn’t going to be the next day.

Jack believed in Sam more than believed in anything in this world.

When they visited Jody and the girls he made the sun shine the whole day. Dean and Donna raced in a pie-eating contest. Jody looked at them all like a proud mother. She reminded Jack of his own one - so beautiful, gentle, caring and taken too soon.

Other hunters sometimes came to the bunker. It wasn’t their base anymore but everybody knew that Sam and Dean would always help the ones in need. And while they were doing that, Jack tried to pull off one more miracle.

Impala was parked outside the motel in Nevada. The brothers booked their usual two queens. Dean was the one who talked at the reception, giving the name. Novak. He was also the one later gone, buying hamburgers on the other side of the road. So he didn’t see a man appearing out of the darkness. He also didn’t hear the knocking but Sam did.

“Cas?”

“Sam?”

There was only one way to react properly. Sam hugged him before even asking anything. Cas smiled and Jack couldn't help but wish he could be there in person.

“How? Did Jack…”

“ I think so”, Cas looked up at the sky. “He took me from the Empty. I remember… someone gave me a choice. Going back to sleep or going here but not as an angel. That the Empty wouldn’t have me again.”

“So you are…”

“Human.” Both men chuckled. Too many emotions surfaced at once, they just had to let it out.

“Is Dean with you?” Cas sounded almost shy asking it. He didn’t even notice the smirk Sam gave him.

“He’s getting food. Give him two minutes”

It was a cold night the brothers spent sleeping in the Impala. The middle of nowhere, awful weather and a hunt that went well but left them in bruises. Cas told Dean he loved him and the other didn’t answer. Jack knew it was a thorn in Dean’s heart. And Sam figured the chemistry and tension between his brother and their best friend long before any of them did.

Jack couldn’t wait. Every step Dean took was painfully slow. Finally he swung the door open and the words got stuck in Dean’s throat.

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas?” The greasy bag landed on the floor. Sam took it as a sign and stood up.

“It’s him”, he said, patting Dean on the arm. “I’m eating mine outside.”

Dean was still standing there until the doors closed behind him. That sound of it worked like a signal that broke the spell. Cas smiled and Dean stepped forward.

“Dean-” apparently the talking wasn’t what Dean needed right now. He grabbed Cas’ coat laps and sealed their lips together.

Jack knew it was natural but still awkward to see men - who were like fathers to him - kissing. But it wasn’t long before Dean stopped and hugged Cas. He was holding him so tight, almost not believing it’s true. As if in a moment he lets go, Cas will disappear back into the darkness.

Jack didn’t need to watch closely anymore. Outside, Sam was sitting on the Impala’s hood and looked up at the sky.

“Thanks, Jack”, he heard in the prayer. “For bringing Cas back. Dean will be happy again.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Author but this is bad"  
> "Okey but I'm crying so shut up"  
> Beta @alive_polish_fan


End file.
